powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Body
The power to possess an obviously supernatural physical abilities. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced variation of Enhanced Body. Also Called * Immense Body/Fitness * Super/Superhuman Body/Fitness * Supernatural Fitness * Superhuman/Supernatural Physical Attributes Capabilities User's physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally mentally and physically superior over others in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings (in that verse) can achieve by seemingly any method of training. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Cells *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Health *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Muscle Usage *Supernatural Recovery *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Survivability Levels *Peak Human Condition - User is at the highest physical condition that a human can reach. *Enhanced Condition - User's physical condition is beyond the peak human limits of their universe, but not to high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Condition'' - - User's physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. **''Type I'': Easily one of the greatest minds in their world, strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel, fast enough to easily move at supersonic speeds, durable enough to withstand most explosions. **''Type II'': Arguably the greatest mind in their world, strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to easily move at hypersonic speeds (and beyond), durable enough to take powerful explosions. **''Type III'': Near an Absolute Condition. Arguably the greatest mind in their verse, strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to physical strength, speed, stamina, etc. Associations *Supernatural Bodily Aspects *Supernatural Condition Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. *Lack of relevant mental enhancements is very likely to cause problems. *Because of the Plateau Effect, the user may reach the peak of their physical limits and never improve beyond that. Known Users Anime/Manga Literature Video Games Known Items *Warframes (Warframe) Gallery Saitama, the hero for fun.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) Galan.png|Out of all the known Ten Commandments, Galan (Nanatsu no Taizai) is a physical powerhouse that he could even stop a full swing from Diane's Sacred Treasure hammer with one arm. Naruto Nine Tailed Chakra Mode.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Destroyer Jump Kick.png|Destroyer (TF2 Freak) shares most of his physiological abilities from the Mastermind Vagineer, including Supernatural Agility, Durability, and Strength. Mastermind Vagineer.png|The Mastermind Vagineer’s (TF2 Freak) fitness is beyond normal for BLU Vagineer, allowing him to go toe to toe with most of his enemies. Original Vagineer.png|Original Vagineer's (TF2 Freak) fitness is beyond that of regular Vagineers. SeaSpy.png|SeaSpy (TF2 Freak) has incredible fitness, allowing him to fight stronger opponents as well as easily defeat weaker opponents on the other hand. Blade_of_the_Archfiend_and_True_Dragon_Sword.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) due to his lifelong rigorous training in addition to his draconic heritage has immense superhuman physical abilities. File:Blade3.jpg|As a Dhampir, Blade (Marvel Comics) possesses a physical condition that is superior to that of normal humans. File:Della-Chase.jpg|Chase Tallman and Della Tsang (Shadow Falls: After Dark); both reborn vampires. The Pillar Men.png|Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) can freely change and manipulate their bodies to a greater degree and speed than any vampire created by the Stone Masks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Rare power